By the reactions of trimethylsilyl azide with maleimides and related compounds it is hoped to synthesize compounds useful in cancer chemotherapy. These include uracils, thymines, aminomaleimides, triazolines, and pyridazines. From cheap, readily available starting materials, and in a short period of time, well over 100 compounds closely related to proven anti-cancer agents, e.g. 5-fluorouracils, will be synthesized, and submitted for screening. The chemistry of silyl azides, as unique reagents for introduction of nitrogen functionality into a molecule will be investigated by chemical, photochemical, and spectroscopic methods. The synthesis of nuclosides and nucleotides analogous to known anti-cancer agents will be attempted, as will be attempted, as will the introduction of isotopically labelled nitrogen into organic molecules.